


just great

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Blow Jobs, F/M, Grumpy Old Men, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Aight so, Arcee is still being fixed by Ratchet, you come staggering in... Why was it always him to tell bots they were in heat? Couldn't they tell themselves??&& this may be a little cliche but fuck off I love Ratchet lmao & &





	just great

"Arcee, please hold still, if you don't then you'll never get finished!!" Ratchet says for the fourth time that day at a squeamish Arcee wiggling underneath Ratchets servos... What he'd give for a near offline bot right now...they were usually the most patient... He wasn't too proud of his preferences but it is what it is...

After five minutes of tinkering with Arcees neuron circuits, he heard you running down the hall with your vents on high, Ratchet prepared himself for impact. Arcee on the other hand wasn't happy...

Ratchet spread his arms out and held them there while looking straight at you, you had that look in your optics that he'd known too well... You were in heat. "Frag. Not in front of Arcee..." he mutters out loud, his thoughts were muffled by your sudden tackle you landing on him broke your fall, but caused Ratchet to skid towards the wall with a sudden halt. He loved you but he didn't like doing this sort of thing in front of his patients, it was unprofessional and you knew it!

He growled, narrowing his optics at your pleading ones... He glanced at Arcee who seemed to keep her glance away from him. Knowing you two had been together for only a single Earth month. Arcee had her doubts and so did Ratchet. He didn't know how long this would last...this thing between you and him... He couldn't figure out if it was love or lust, or if you were just lonely and needed someone to cling to for awhile until that feeling wore off and you moved onto the next mech. 

He held you by the waist, an attempt to pull you off of him. "I'm busy, I only do things if they're an emergency... Otherwise you can wait or let another mech take care of you!"

You fold your arms at him. Arcee spoke weakly, "You don't have to do that...I'm fine, take care of it, it's considered business you know?.."

Ratchet shook his head, "Patients come first. Then whatever this is." he jabs his thumb in your direction. Arcee saw the jealousy painted on your face. "Ratchet, now isn't a time to take your time-"

"I'm not scared o gettin' yelled at ya know? I'll just yell back if I gotta..."

"She thinks you're choosing sides..."

Ratchet tilts his helm. "Good grief, not this again!"

"Listen, I don't know what's got your circuits achin' for me, but I know and _you_ know that I'm not with Arcee!"

You sigh, giving him no other choice, and clinging to his legs until he gave in. Arcee was quite tired of this...she shoved Ratchets servos away with the littlest of strength she had, "Go take care of it now so you won't have to worry about it later..."

Ratchet sighs heavily, "She's gotta understand that not all my attentions gonna go on her!"

"It's not gonna be all of your attention Ratchet, just some of it... You've got your processor wrapped up in work all the time... Who knows you'd probably thank her afterwards.."

"You femme's are somethin' else... You and I are both worried about this not workin' out!"

"Ratchet, you aren't even trying! In heat or not, you should always try to love your partner... She's not your conjux yet you know?! Calm your aft down and do something good for yourself for once!"

Ratchet slammed his servos on the operating table, "I ain't exactly the lovers type 'cee..."

"That's what you think about yourself but obviously other bots think you're amazing and you fail to see that you're amazing..." 

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm old and don't care for such things..."

"Stop making excuses! You're still functionable down there! You've just gotta show it..."

Ratchet sighs even more, "Why are you even bothering to help me through this?!"

"Because some of us want you to be happy and not stressed all the time..."

You've been listening this entire time, unsure of what to say but this had been amusing so you just sort of awkwardly stood there trying to hide your neediness the best you could.

Ratchet slumped his shoulders and pinched his nose turning to face you, "I don't do this often, but...wait in my quarters would ya? And get yourself ready for me... I ain't much for foreplay... I like to get straight to business if you know what I mean..." Arcee shook in discomfort, watching you leave to his room. Frag. The medbay was right across from his room... This place was like a condo! Arcee would have to force herself into stasis mode to save her audio files from drowning in embarrassment...

Ratchet noticed her reaction and had a dumbfounded look on his face as he excused himself from his medbay. He waited to hear your moans from the other side of the door, he stood at the door with his spike out and slowly growing to the sounds of you. He sweated nervously, opening the door to see you sprawled out on his berth fingering your valve... Your F/C armor slick with your own sweat, your consented whining wasn't helping Ratchet at all, he still huddled into a corner, afraid of messing up... He knew this wasn't the right way to react during heatcycles.... If any other mech was around, which he thanked Primus Jazz wasn't around, otherwise he'd already would have claimed you... Your glazed optics watched Ratchets nervous movement towards you, his spike grew to its full size upon smelling you...

That's when it hit him, the errotic scent you were giving off made him want to sniff your wet pussy until you came, and so he did, he pounced onto you, pulling your servos away from said area, he kisses the brink of your valve, he sniffs while he licks you, making sure to remember the scent... His femme, you were his, finally your EM field reached him as he became more possessive.... He took no time in stuffing his glossa inside of you... Your squeaks and shrieks turned him on even more... For being an old mech, he sure knew what he was doing....

You squirmed in his servos, panting his name each time he sucked you dry... You arched into his mouth every time he dove back in... After a few more orgasms, you were surely ready for his spike by now... 

Again wasting no time at all, he slips inside of you, hastily thrusting upwards his red and white spike burrowed into you, his chassis heaved as he kept going at a satisfying pace... You brought him closer to you by pulling his helm to your face plates... You moaned into his audio as you felt his entire length inside of you... Cybertronians were definitely more plyable than humans... Their pussies were just one big massive hole for huge ass spikes to fit in... Ratchets was quite girthy...giving you quite the experience you deserve...

Hearing his small grunts and mewls was a huge turn on for you, nobody had seen this side of Ratchet before.... You did however hope it would make him not so grumpy... "Ngghh. Ahh... Uhnn..." were either continuing or discontinuing while he thrusted into you. He looked like he could do this for joors, basing off his current condition...you didn't care, you knew the heat of your valve couldn't keep him away.... He rolls his hips a few more times inside of you and pants heavily, pinching the side of your stomach and giving a slight tug on your side had drove you crazy...

Your abdomen was in fire and so was his. You wanted to suck him off so bad, he felt it, but he let you have a few more orgasms before shoving his spike into your mouth.

You loved the way he tasted, he loved watching you bob your head up and down on it... He was so close, you could feel him pulse under your glossa. He was quite proud of himself, Arcee had been painfully right about all of this... He shouldn't put his work before his emotions... Infact, he should learn to listen to them... It could help him not be so tense all the time. Especially during work.

He hummed feeling his charge flow through him and straight into your mouth, you tilted your head back so he could overload down your throat... Again a Cybertronian throat expanded more than a humans... Or they worked the same way their valves did... Serving the same purpose.. They had no gag reflux. And that was always a good thing. 

He shot straight down your throat, you hummed licking his tip feeling the hot charged energon flow down your throat... It was an acquired taste, more smooth than regular energon cubes that were rather tart, stout and hard to swallow sometimes... Probably because it wasn't always fresh from the source... However you drank every last drop, kissed his slit, and then went back up to give him a long, endearing smooch...

That was probably the best Ratchet has ever had in a long time... Or maybe he was exaggerating and only thought that because his spike was in control and not his spark...he still loved you no matter if he tried or not... He just wanted to take it slow... 


End file.
